


The Day After

by kyishighasthesky



Series: A How to Guide: Fucking up Basic Domesticity [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, M/M, sequel to sleepless nights, soft moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: After a night of little sleep Kise desires nothing more than a good nights rest.What he receives is both unexpected yet deeply appreciated.





	The Day After

   Kise yawned, not bothering to cover the ugly action with his hand as his level of exhaustion was much too high to care about such things. Last night had really taken a toll on him… Sure, he’d ended up getting a solid four hours of sleep, but despite it not being an all nighter Kise was still feeling the repercussions of the hours he’d lost. He had taken a copious amount of time to cover his dark circles this morning and made sure to check the carefully applied makeup throughout the day even though he knew well his expensive products wouldn’t budge. Better safe than sorry- or in Kise’s case better paranoid than carefree when it came to things such as appearance.

   The blonde had done his best throughout the day to stay alert, not wishing to fall asleep carelessly during a meeting or not process important things he’s manager could be informing him of. Now here he sat, finally on the train with Kasamatsu by his side, on their way home. Soon he would be able to collapse in bed and fall asleep without worry of having to wake up the following morning for work. Choosing to have Wednesdays off was the best decision Kise had ever made, it was so perfect to have a break right in the middle of the week. A wonderful refresher to help him reach the weekend. Though unfortunately Saturday and Sunday didn’t always remain free as they were promised to be.. Damn rescheduling and last minute bookings..

   Regardless, Wednesdays were a sort of sanctuary for Kise and he was ever so grateful he’d be able to sleep until his heart's content. Now- if only he could manage to keep his eyes open and not doze off on the way home. He was nearly there, only about twenty more minutes and they’d practically be home free yet- as the ride continued the blonde couldn’t help but lean more and more onto his grumpy lover and slowly struggle with his overtaking exhaustion. Just a little bit longer.. If he could only-

   “ _Kise._ ” Kasamatsu snapped, jolting the blonde awake quite harshly, causing the sleepy man’s head to snap up. He heard a small giggle come from the woman next to them, causing a rush of embarrassment to wash down Kise’s spine. He could have just sworn he was awake a moment ago- and yet now from what he could tell they were minutes away from their stop. Had he really fallen asleep for twenty minutes? Oh god, did he drool? A panicked check to Kasamatsu’s shoulder reassured him that thankfully, no, he hadn’t. Oh how reporters would have a field day with photos like that.

   “Come on, we’re finally here.” Kasamatsu said, grabbing Kise by the hand to help him up from his seat after the train came to a stop. Oddly enough, he didn’t let go after that, instead holding on and interlocking their fingers just as Kise always tried to do only to be denied by a flustered captain with a mutter of “Not here.” Although the blonde didn’t quite understand what had gotten into his boyfriend he wisely decided not to bring it up, instead simply enjoying the feeling of their connected hands and trying to deny his heart was beating a bit faster than ordinary.

   As the two entered their apartment, Kise finally began considering how he should prod at his boyfriend about the sudden public display of affection, thinking of what ways could elicit different sorts of reactions from his former captain. Their hands were still connected and Kise hadn’t felt so giddy since their most recent exchange of ‘I love you’s. He almost couldn’t bring himself to break the silence for a moment in fear their intimate moment would end yet. As always, curiosity got the better of Kise and his lips excitedly parted to let his query slip out.

   “Why are you being so sweet to me?” Kise pondered softly, catching the attention of his lover and waiting anxiously for a reply. Kasamatsu turned to look at him with surprisingly gentle eyes, looking a little startled by Kise’s sudden question. Kise blushed a tad in embarrassment, tightening his grip on Kasamatsu’s hand as he began to regret asking. He- he really should have just enjoyed the affection while it lasted.

   “Isn’t it obvious?” Was the short reply the blonde received. Honestly it only bewildered Kise even further, an emotion that must have been painfully evident on his face given Kasamatsu’s sigh. “You’ve-” the blue eyed captain began with hesitation, struggling for words as he always did when he needed to express himself. A trait Kise had always found painfully endearing. “You’ve been having a rough week..” He finally breathed out, looking guilty and about what Kise had zero inclination. “And you just look so- well- _fucking exhausted_ that I figured I’d.. be sweeter to you than usual to try and perk you up.” By the end of his little speech, Kasamatsu’s cheeks were flushed a beautiful rose, the color spreading even down his neck and chest. Kise didn’t need to see it to know it was there, he knew the dark haired captain even better than himself most of the time.

   A stunned silence stretched between them for a moment, the raven haired male awaiting his boyfriend to answer with agitation growing on his features more and more with each second that passed. Kise opened his mouth to reply, dumbly letting it stay agape even after no words came out. It was only when Kasamatsu’s patience was about to snap that Kise forced a reaction out of himself- flinging himself forward to passionately connect his pink lips with those of his grumpy boyfriend. Their teeth messily clashed for a moment, the force of the kiss making the initiation less than romantic, but that was nothing a little lingering couldn’t fix.

   Soon the messy kiss became one of the sweetest the two had shared, hands still intertwined and bodies now pressing close together. Neither wanted to break away, savoring the rare sweetness entangled in the kiss until it began to turn into a more heated exchange. Even after the kiss broke, the two remained close, breath ghosting over moist and reddened lips as they took a moment to catch their breath. Kise couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh filled with utter joy, a wide smile breaking out on his lips as he fondly led his head fall to rest atop his lover’s firm shoulder. Wordlessly Kasamatsu understood his plan had succeeded, biting back a smile as he tenderly held his exhausted boyfriend. It wasn’t often the two had moments like this, not to say there wasn’t always love radiating between them, but moments of such pure and vulnerable love were not something common in their dynamics. It simply wasn’t their type of romance, despite all Kise claimed to desire out of love. Yet still, moments like this were still treasured when stumbled across. Still born from their every steady love even when least expected.

**Author's Note:**

> if it sounds like the writing style changes halfway through this fic blame the fact that I started it in April and let it die for a few months only to just finish it at 6am


End file.
